Confusing Love
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Austin Likes Ally, Ally is oblivious,Ally doesn't know who she likes. Trish is going to take things into her hands,Oh no.An Auslly story. What will happen? This is my first A&A story. Enjoy.  Story is much better than the summarry. Slight Trez.
1. Feelings

**This is my first Austin and Ally Story! So please don't judge me! I really like Austin&Ally! This is an Auslly story, just in case you don't know what that means It's an Auslly pairing. If you want DezXTrish it may happen but. You can PM me or review and let me know if you defiantly want DezXTrish and AustinXAlly. Austin and Ally are for sure. I hope you enjoy! Please be nice on the reviews because like I said this is my first Austin&Ally story. **

**Pairing: Austin and Ally, possibly Dez and Trish. If requested for.**

**When it takes place: Right after the episode**_** Club Owners and Quinceanera. **_

**P.s. If words are in **_Italic_** that means it's Ally writing in her Song book , Flashbacks etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the songs used in this story.**

**Feelings?**

ALLY

I was sitting at the counter Sonic Boom, writing in my Song book/Journal. I am so happy about what happened last night at Trish's Quinceanera.

_Dear Song Book/Diary._

_Last Night I went to my best friend Trish's Quinceanera. She wore a pretty dress that was purple and Zebra striped. Thanks to Trish and Austin, I finally got courage to ask Dallas to dance. So earlier yesterday Austin and I were in the Practice room, when I was freaking out because I'm such a bad dancer. And he just offered to dance with me for practice! So he turns some slow music on, his arms around me. We started slow dancing, but it ended up with a heavy amp on his leg injuring his ankle. I felt so bad!_

_So later, I finally asked Dallas, but he rejected me! I felt so embarrassed! I crawled under a table, cause I couldn't face Dallas after that. I heard Austin keep trying to call me. Finally after I finished crying I popped my head from under the table. "I'm under here." I said to him, He crawled under the table with me, it was hard for him because he has crutches._

"_What's wrong?" Austin asked when he saw my tears, "Dallas said no." I whispered, he gave me a sympathetic smile. His hand inched towards mine, until it finally grasped it. He began rubbing it fondly with his thumb. This was weird because we are best friends but…I actually liked it… "Don't worry he isn't that great." Austin said._

"_Come on. Austin their cleaning this place up already. You need to perform now!" Dez interrupted us. "But I'm talking to Ally!" Austin protested,I assured him to go perform. As I said that two men lifted the table we were under. Austin got on stage and the music started to "A Billion Hits". I was watching Dallas who was enjoying the music. But before Austin started singing he called the music off. I was shocked._

_He was saying some stuff but I didn't hear anything, but I saw him walk to me put his crutches to the side. He put one arm around my waist and his hand caught mine, I put one arm around him. We started slowing dancing to some music, He said he was going to dip me, which he did he said he wasn't going to drop me, he pushed a lock of hair out of my face and started to lean closer to me._

_I felt my heart race as his face was just a few inches from mine, but then Trish's mom blew an air horn in his ear and he dropped me. After awhile everyone left, expect a few people. I was just walking around waiting for Trish who was changing out of her huge dress, I sensed someone enter the room. "Ally?" I turned around, I saw Dallas. "Oh, Hi." I replied. "Wow. You're a great dancer! I couldn't have ever pulled that off, what you did. I mean I wanted to dance with you but I'm a terrible dancer" Dallas admitted. I was utterly shocked. "You are! That's awesome!" I exclaimed, He looked surprised but happy. "Really?" he asked, "Yeah! I can't dance either!" I showed him dance moves. "Those are pretty bad! But not as bad as these!" Then he showed me his. We started dancing and laughing, It was so fun. _

I finished writing, and I saw Austin trying to read what I wrote but I playfully pushed him away. I locked the book in it's secret place near the Gran Piano in the Practice room and put the key back on it's chain around my neck. I walked back downstairs to the counter, to see if any customers needed help. But I continued to take a count of the instruments in the store. I was counting the guitars, when someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?" A playful voice asked. I giggled, "Is it…the cute cell phone accessory guy named Dallas?" I asked, teasingly. "Yes. And thanks, your cute as always." Dallas complemented me. I giggled again. He uncovered my eyes

"So… What's up?" I asked him smiling. He smiled his dazzling smile. "Ever since lastnight, I can't stop thinking about you." Dallas said, holding my hands, he was staring deep into my boring brown eyes with his blue eyes. "Ally? Will you go out with me?" He asked seriously, I felt my breathing speed up. "Of course!" I squealed, I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I felt like the most luckiest girl in the world.

He started to spin me around. When we stopped, I looked around and saw Austin watching me, his deep Chocolate-Brown eyes held conflicting emotions that I couldn't decipher. He then ran upstairs. "So when should our date be?" I asked, I loved saying that to Dallas. "Tonight? 6?" He asked, I smiled, "Great!" I said, I pecked him on the cheek, he smiled again and walk back to start his shift.

I got my phone out:(Ally's texts are Italic/Underlined,Austin is Bold/Italic/Underlined,Trish is normal/Underlined and Dez is bold/Underlined)

_Trish! Come over ASAP! I got some news!_

Okay! Be right there!

I snapped my phone shut, and started to head upstairs, I have never felt this feeling before. It's magical! I walked up to the Practice Room, I heard a soft sobbing. I walked inside to find Dez and Austin, Austin's head was on the Piano, and Dez was patting him on the back. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked my two friends. I saw Austin sobbing. "Austin! Are you okay!" I rushed over to my best friend, he shrugged my hand off of his shoulder. "Um… He… A table fell on him and he hurt his leg!" Dez explained hurriedly. I gave him a confused look. He laughed nervously, he and Austin made a discreet exit. I turned on some music, E.T by Katy Perry, I sang to it.

As soon as the song ended Trish busted into the room. "What's the news!" She demanded. "Dallas asked me out!" I said, we looked at each other then we did the Typical girl thing. We screamed. All of a sudden Austin and Dez ran into the room brandishing Banjos for weapons, Typical Boys, Well… Typical Austin an Dez. "What! What Happened?" Austin demanded, he stood in front of me protectively. Dez did the same to Trish, for that he earned a slap on the head, which I laughed at I mean I know it's mean ,but his reaction was priceless.

Austin grasped me by the shoulders, "What happened Alls!" He demanded seriously. "Dallas asked Ally out!" Trish squealed, she was joined by me. "Great Ally!" Dez held his hand up for a high-five, she slapped it enthusiastically. The boys left us to get ready,I hope Austin's okay. I wonder what he's upset about? I'll ask him about it after my date.

AUSTIN,

I ran downstairs with Dez following right behind. "Isn't that Great! Ally has a date!" Dez exclaimed happily. I gave him a _'What the heck dude!' _glare. He stopped smiling an gave me a confused glance. "I don't think Dallas is right for her." I said. "You said she should ask him to dance. And now they are going on a date. Aren't you happy?" Dez asked, "Yeah...It's just that I don't trust Dallas." I admitted, "Your just jealous." Dez said poking me in the shoulder. We hung out in the store for a few hours running the store for Ally.

"A date really?" I asked aloud when we were cleaning the counters. "Oh no! Your not going to be one of those guys who are so upset that their crush is going out with someone and they keep driving their best friend crazy with stories about the worst-case-scenarios. Like 'Oh she and Dallas are going to grow up get married and have kids.' Right?" Dez groaned, I glared at him. "Okay! First. I don't have a crush on Ally! Second! I'm not someone who talks about Worst-Case-Scenarios! And Third that worst-case-scenarios example doesn't help!" I defended myself. Dez put his hands up in surrender.

Trish ran down here to wait for Ally. She stood at the bottom of the Stairs her hands on the rail. "Ally?" Trish called, I heard a door open. Ally came out and started to walk down stairs. My breathe was taken away. Ally was wearing a red dress that was about knee length, it wasn't formal it was casual, but that's what made her beautiful. She wore flats with a matching black purse. She was absolutely breathtaking. I'm probably drooling with my mouth touching the floor. Dez gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes.

Ally finally made it downstairs as she walked time seemed to slow down, Her hair bobbed as she walked. She was just stunning… She walked closer to me, I could smell her intoxicating, natural ,Strawberry scent, that made me just make a double take. "How do I look?" She asked spinning so we can see her all around. "Beautiful…" I whispered, I bit my tongue, I winced because I bit a little too hard. Did I just say that out loud? I thought worried.

Ally smiled at me, oh good she didn't hear me. "You look pretty." Dez smiled, "Thanks Dez!" Ally thanked him and gave him a very big hug. I felt angry but knew Dez didn't like Ally that way and he's my best friend. She let go of him, She turned to me and smiled her amazing smile, "Wish me luck" She whispered , I faked a smile. She opened her arms for a hug. I happily hugged her, She was the perfect hugging size. I kissed the top of her head. I kept her close in my arms. I saw Dallas walk in. Ally wiggled out of my arms and raced to Dallas. He swooped her up in his arms and spun her around. He set her down. "Ready to go?" Dallas asked Ally. She nodded eagerly. He led her out to the mall. I whispered something to Dez and followed the two. I hated seeing Dallas holding Ally's hand.

They walked to a restaurant. Wait doesn't Trish work there? I saw Trish catch up to the couple. Good she can be a look out. I know that's totally rude but I need to do this. I mean I'm not a stalker! They walked into the restaurant, Trish was their server, yeah she's probably not going to have that job much longer. I thankfully put a disguise on. Dez maybe crazy but he was good at disguises. My disguise was a pair of sunglasses, a purple scarf For the record I did not choose that!, a leather jacket I own that, and jeans.

I saw Ally and….Dallas sit at booth with a window next to them. I sat at the booth right next to them, My back to Ally so I could hear her and Dallas' conversation. I tried to sink into my booth. I heard Trish ask them what they would like to have. "We'll share a plate of spaghetti." Dallas told Trish, she nodded. "And what would you like to drink?" She asked. "Can I have a glass of Sprite." Ally asked. I sighed, that's her favorite soda, it's also mine! Trish nodded, she disappeared and came back to my table. I shoved my glasses onto my face and wrapped the scarf around my neck to try and hide myself.

"Good Evening sir. What would you like to drink?" Trish asked me. I shuddered, "Sprite please?" I asked. "Okay. What would you like to eat?" Trish asked me. "ugh…. A cheeseburger." I replied. She nodded and left. She delivered Ally and Dallas drinks. Then came to mine. "Here you go… Austin!" Trish whispered my name. I stiffened. "How did you know?" I asked her dismayed, She smiled mischievously. "I know everything!" She declared softly. "Follow me!" She commanded. I got up and trudged after Trish. How could she know it was me… Well after all she knows everything! She's Trish! No wonder Dez likes…

She walked into the Girls' Bathroom motioning me to follow her. The door closed. "No way! This is the Girls' Bathroom!" I started protesting, but Trish reached out with her hand and dragged me into the bathroom with a squeak. I stumbled into the Bathroom. I gave my friend a '_If we get caught I'm blaming you!_' look. "Are you spying on Ally and Dallas?" Trish asked, I shivered. "No! I was hungry." I lied. Trish started scolding me. Her eyes pretty much looked like _'Don't lie to me! If you do…'_

I walked out with a suspicious Trish following me. I got my Cheeseburger, I ate quickly and left so Ally couldn't try and figure out who I am. I sent a text to Trish

_**Please don't tell Ally I was there!**_

Fine! You owe me!

I ran to the Sonic Boom to try and get busy so Ally wouldn't suspect I was there.

ALLY

Dallas Was walking with me home to the Sonic Boom, We stopped at the door, holding both hands. " Thanks for the fun evening!" I thanked Dallas. He smiled "Your welcome! Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He leaned closer to me and his lips brushed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck., his moved around my waist. We pulled away. Our eyes shinning. "Good Night Dallas." I whispered, "Good Night Ally." he whispered to me.

He left I walked in to the Sonic Boom greeted by Trish? I saw a busy Austin brushing the Instruments off in the Window Display "Aren't you suppose to be at the restaurant?" I asked my best friend. "Oh. I got fired. Apparently I can't charge people to use bathroom" Trish shrugged. She then smiled. "So how was your date?" Trish asked, I saw Austin watching me closely. "Let's go upstairs." I whispered to Trish she nodded. I led her upstairs We went into the Practice room.

I closed the door, I leaned on it. "Okay. How was your date?" Trish asked me breathless, not wanting to have Austin and Dez overhear. "He took me to dinner… we laughed shared stories and… Oh yeah! He kissed me!" I screamed. Trish started screaming. We stopped because we thought the boys were coming up. I heard a running sound but it was going downstairs away from the Practice room. We walked out of the practice room. I saw Austin banging his head on the wall of the Sonic Boom.

I raced down to him. "What are you doing!" I demanded. I held him back from hitting his head. "Your going to get a concussion from doing that!" I cried out. "Everything's dizzy." Austin murmured, he started stumbling. He was about to fall but I caught him, and his weight made me fall. I landed on him. "Good thing you were here to break my fall." I thanked Austin. He smiled, his chocolate-Brown eyes bore into my brown eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze from his.

I got up and offered a hand, which he took. I felt sparks shoot through his hand to mine. I helped him up, he didn't let go of my hand. I felt myself blushing.

NEXT MORNING

I opened the store since my dad left for a accordion convention in Germany for two weeks this morning. I opened up and started cleaning the counters. Trish walked in. "Guess who got a job at Candy World!" She exclaimed. Her uniform was a red, shirt and pants that had candy pictures sown into tit ,her head band had a lollipop on it and she had candy all over her uniform.

"Cool. Hey do you know what's been going on with Austin? He's been acting very weird since your Quincenera." I asked my candy-covered friend. She looked confused at me. "I don't know." She shrugged. I saw Dallas walk in, I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey. Since your dad is out of town. Or Country to be exact. Would like me to help you out in the Sonic Boom?" Dallas asked sweetly, "Of Course! What do you think Trish?" I asked Trish. "Sure! We will need more help with your dad away." Trish agreed. I clapped my hands. Then I stopped. "Wait what about the Cell Phone Accessory Cart?" I asked my boyfriend. "It's been slow. I'm sure sometime off won't kill anyone." He replied smiling.

"Okay." I smiled, a delivery guy came in. "Delivery for.. Ally Serena Dawson." The delivery guy said. Austin walked over to him, I met him there. "Thank you" I signed the paper and took the large box. "What is it?" Austin and everyone asked as they crowded around the box. "Is it my penguin!" Dez asked loudly. We all gave him confused glances. "No. It's a new shipment of Guitars, Flutes, and French Horns." I said showing them the other boxes.

Dallas walked over and picked one up. "We're would you like this Ally?" He asked me. I smiled at his eager to start work. "Yeah um… can you put them over there next to the Guitars on display?" I asked, he smiled. "Sure!" He exclaimed. He walked over to the other side of the store. Austin just stared at me. "What the heck is going on?" He demanded, he spread his hands out frustrated. "Since my dad is away for two weeks-" I started telling him, weirded out.

Dallas walked over before he could answer and put a arm around my shoulders. "What's up Austin?" he asked, "Nothing. You?" I said ," I'm just helping my girlfriend with her store." Dallas said, I smiled when he said 'My Girlfriend'. Austin's jaw dropped. "Great!" He said strained through clenched teeth. Dallas smiled. "Let's get to work!" I said enthusiastically. I'm trying to break the tension.

AUSTIN

When everyone besides Dez was looking away I slapped myself on my head repeatedly. "Um… We're going to go.. Get some smoothies!" Dez said. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. "What?" I demanded, He stared at me. "What is your problem!" Trish demanded, she must have followed us, Dez's mouth was hanging open. I started to stutter. "Um… Nothing?" I lied. I suck at lying as my dad says but I think Trish believed me. If she believes I have nothing to worry about. She still looked at me suspiciously.

I walked in. TO be honest it was hurting me to see Ally in Dallas' arms. She was putting stuff away. I saw Dallas leave. I was tempted to scream my relief. I ran over and hugged Ally. I breathed in her scent. I was expecting Strawberries and Ally. But I smelled Cologne. I nearly coughed but stopped myself. I hated when Ally smelled so unnatural because of someone's cologne. She smiled up at me. "Hey Austin! Me and Trish are going to Lunch, Can you watch the store? We'll bring you some lunch. Oh yeah and don't let Dez destroy anything" Ally said sweetly, I smiled. "Of Course Alls!" I said enthusiastically. I picked up my favorite acoustic guitar in the Sonic Boom. I started singing along to the song.

Never say never (never never never)You see I never thought that I could walk through fireI never thought that I could take a burnI never had the strength to take it higherUntil I reached the point of no returnAnd there's just no turnin backWhen your heart's under attackGonna give everything I haveIt's my destinyI will never say never (I will fight)I will fight till forever (make it right)Whenever you knock me downI will not stay on the groundPick it up, pick it upPick it up, pick it up (up up up...)And never say never (ne-never say never x3)I never thought that I could feel this powerI never thought that I could feel this freeI'm strong enough to climb the highest towerAnd I'm fast enough to run across the seaCause there's just no turnin backWhen your heart's under attackGonna give everything I haveCause this is my destinyI will never say never (I will fight)I will fight till forever (make it right)Whenever you knock me downI will not stay on the groundPick it up, pick it upPick it up, pick it up (up up up...)And never say neverHere we goGuess whoJ Smith and JBuh huhI got you lil' broI can handle himHold up, I, I can handle himNow he's bigger than me, taller than meAnd he's older than me, and stronger than meAnd his arms are little bit longer than meBut it ain't on a JB song with meI be tryna chillThey be tryna side with the thrillNo pun intended was raised by the power of willLike Luke with the force if push comes to shoveLike Kobe with the fourth, ice water with blood (Let's go!)I gotta be the bestAnd yes we're the flyestLike David and GoliathI conquered the giantSo now I got the world in my handI was born from two starsSo the moon's where I landYeahI will never say never (I will fight)I will fight till forever (make it right)Whenever you knock me downI will not stay on the groundPick it up, pick it upPick it up, pick it up (up up up...)And never say neverNever say neverI will never say never (never say never)I will fight till forever (make it right)Whenever you knock me downI will not stay on the groundPick it up, pick it upPick it up, pick it up (up up up...)And never say never (ne-never say never, never say it x3)And never say never (ne-never say never x3)And never say neverI finished strumming the guitar. Dez and the few customers in the store clapped and cheered loudly. I stood up holding the guitar up high. My happy moment was crushed, when…Dallas walked over to me. I lowered the Guitar. "Hey Austin?" Dallas greeted me nervously. "Hi." I said coldly, Dallas seemed to not noticed my unfriendly tone.

"Can you tell me a little about Ally?" He asked nervously. "Why!" I demanded, it was a little more protective sounding than I intended. "Just because I'm her Boyfrined and you're her closest Guy friend. SO can you help me?" Dallas asked leaning on his tiptoes. I sighed, "Sure." I sat down with the guitar in my arms, Dallas sat down to. "What are her hobbies?" Dallas asked me. "Well…. She likes Songwriting, Music in general,Cloud watching, Pickles the Goose, Pickles…" I rambled off. Dallas stared at me wide-eyed.

"Wow!" Dallas murmured. Ally walked in smiling. "Hey! Isn't this nice! My Boyfriend and my best guy friend hanging out!" Ally put her hands on her heart, her eyes tearing up. Dallas shot up from his seat and hugged her. He pecked her when she turned to me. "So what are you talking about?" She asked. Dallas walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder in a friendly way. Okay… If Ally wasn't in our presence I would have thrown a dirty look at the Cell Phone Accessory Guy. But to be polite he pretended like he actually like Dallas.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with my bud. Austin." Dallas said friendly. Ally smiled. She looked at me. "Yeah. Just hanging out with Dallas." I said plainly. Dallas left, I was tempted to scream "Thank the Lord!" but didn't. "Well I'm going to go find Trish. Be back in a little while." Ally said smiling and she left the store. I walked upstairs. I entered the Practice room.

"So. That's was an interesting song." I whirled around to see Dez leaning against the Door frame. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered, "What was the song called?" Dez asked calmly. "Never Say Never. Why?" I asked confused, Why all the questions? " Why did you write it?" Dez asked ,seriously why all the questions. "No reason!" I said quickly, maybe just a little to quickly. "I've been your best friend for years! I know your lying." Dez said.

"Fine. It wrote it about, how I like someone but I'm nervous to ask them out.." I told him He smirked. "Who is it?" he asked giddy. "Izzy! From school." I said. I felt like the world crashed onto my shoulders. "You should go ask her out!" Dez said. I nodded.

"So were going to see a movie tonight with Ally and Trish in here?" Dez asked. I nodded, when Dez mentioned Ally I felt butterflies erupt into my stomach, wait! Am I nervous?. What are these feelings I'm experiencing?

"Hey Dez can I ask you something?" I asked my Red-head friend. He nodded….


	2. Heartbreak

**Hello! Here's the second chapter for Confusing Love. I hope you enjoy! **

**I can't believe I already got some many Story/Author Alerts and reviews. I mean I posted this story just a few days ago! *Faints from happiness* A little while later * When I regain consciousness* I mean I didn't think people would like it but it seems you do. You guys make me so happy! Happier then the time I was given my Clarinet, Flute and Guitar combined! :D**

**Also I'd like to give a shout out to **_**Writer Fever!**_** She's been very supportive of this story. And yes **_**Writer Fever **_**yes he is in denial about liking Ally and doesn't even know he likes her. By the Way: Everyone: Ally, Austin, Dez ,Trish, Izzy and Dallas go to the same High School Miami High. **

**I hope you like it. Takes place right after the last chapter. Please review nicely. Sorry if it's been awhile since I last updated, I've been practicing my Flute for a Music Festival coming up, learning Clarinet and still practicing my Guitar. And School. I've been busy. Well I've talked long enough, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or any of the Songs used in this story. But I wished I did. :(**** Sorry! Now on with the story for REAL. **

**Heartbreak**

AUSTIN

I walked into the Sonic Boom. I saw Ally writing in her Song Book as usual. I sneaked up behind her. "BOO!" I startled her, She whirled around, her pretty Doe-Like eyes wide, she was hyperventilating. She slapped me on the arm playfully. "So we are still watching a movie tonight with Trish and Dez?" I asked the pretty brunette. "Yeah." She said smiling. I loved her dazzling smile.

"So I'll see you then?" I asked, I ran upstairs to Dez. "I was saying that, Since Ally is dating Dallas maybe I can try and distract myself and ask Izzy out." I told him my plan. "Okay. But if Ally and Dallas do break up?" Dez asked confused. " I'll think about it No!." I told my crazy friend. He nodded absentminded. I ran my hands through my blonde hair. I walked downstairs. "So who's picking the movie tonight?" I asked Ally who was telling some guy with a loud parrot that this wasn't the Parrot Show Contest. "Well since Dez picked the movie last Friday. Trish picks tonight. And if we have enough time we all decide on the one after that." Ally said.

I nodded. "Sounds good!" I said enthusiastically. "Hey Ally? How do you ask a girl out without you know… Scaring her?" I asked my shy partner. She looked shocked. "Well… Do something nice for her then ask her. Just don't go over board." She told me. I nodded, this is an awkward situation for me. "Thanks!" I gave her a hug and rushed out of the store so she wouldn't ask questions. I ended up right under the Practice room and Ally's room. Which were both two stories high.

I walked over to the Oak tree, when ever I want to go see Ally or when we have our movie night every Friday with Trish and Dez I climb it. I ran into Izzy. Oh great! I mean yes she's Blonde, tall, kind of pretty and most of all A Cheerleader! But I actually don't like her. She's TOO girlie. I like a girl who is a little girlie but also a tomboy.

"Hi Izzy…" I said shyly. She flashed me a "brilliant smile". "Will you go out with me?" Izzy asked me. I stared at her completely shocked. "Umm…." I trailed off. She giggled and squealed like a Fan girl who just saw Justin Bieber, I shuddered. "OHH! Thank you! Thank You!" She cried, she tackled me in a huge hug. I didn't even say anything! This chick is crazy! "Kiss me!" She demanded. "What?" I squeaked. Izzy grasped me in her very ,very strong grip. I think she's crushing my bones! She crushed her lips against mine.

"See you at 5. Austin…" She cooed. She walked away. I was utterly confused about what just happened. What did just happen?

ALLY

I walked up to the Practice room. It is 4:30 pm. So I'm getting some pillows and stuff out for our Movies night at 9 pm. I looked out of the window. I saw Austin near the giant Oak tree next to the Practice room. Who is he talking too? Oh no! Not Izzy!

Izzy Johnson is pretty much my arch-enemy! Ever since we met in 6th Grade,

_FLASHBACK_

_I was kind of the Music Geek in the class and Izzy loved attention but in class a lot of the attention was on me. So there was a music contest coming up. I signed up because I didn't have Stage Fright back then. Izzy signed up too. We disliked each other. Izzy hated me because of my talent in music noted by our Music teacher Mr. Smith. _

_The Night of the Contest I was performing on my Acoustic Guitar and Izzy on a piano. She played pretty bad if I say so and she lost. I won. She stormed over to me and threaten me "Don't be so happy I will get my revenge." She left. I was scared beyond belief._

_We had another performance for the end-of-the-year party. While we were playing Izzy ran onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and did something horrible!…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was jerked out of my flashback by a squeal. I saw Austin begin tackled by Izzy who kissed him. He didn't fight. He must like her! I felt my heart break a little. I picked up my acoustic guitar.

_Drew looks at meI fake a smile so he won't seeWhat I want and I needAnd everything that we should beI'll bet she's beautifulThat girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everythingThat I have to live withoutDrew talks to meI laugh 'cause it's just so funnyI can't even seeAnyone when he's with meHe says he's so in loveHe's finally got it rightI wonder if he knowsHe's all I think about at nightHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I doDrew walks by meCan he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectlyThe kind of flawless I wish I could beShe better hold him tightGive him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyesAnd know she's lucky 'causeHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I doSo I drive home aloneAs I turn out the lightI'll put his picture downAnd maybe get some sleep tonight'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I doHe's the time taken up but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall intoDrew looks at meI fake a smile so he won't see_I just finished singing the song and strumming the Guitar, That was the song I wrote called "Teardrops on my Guitar". Right now it seemed to be the perfect time to sing it. It's not a song for Austin, it's for me. I write songs for myself that are a little more personal sometimes.

I realized I had the window open and I was sitting on the balcony that has a ladder that leads to the balcony connected to the window of my room. I froze, I saw Izzy smile and leave with a smile and a flirty wave if that's what flirting looks like. Trish says she's going to help me with my 'Flirting skills' what ever she means.

I felt a tear drop on my guitar. Wow what a weird coincidence, I walked inside. I mean don't get me wrong ,I'm glad Austin has or will have a Girlfriend it's just who it is that bothers me. I finished getting ready for our Movie Night….

AUSTIN

I went over to the Sonic Boom and whacked my head three times on the wall then walked in. I can't believe I have a date with… Izzy. I shuddered inwardly, she is a total Girlie girl. I stalked over to Dez who was talking to Ally and Trish. "Talk! Now!" I demanded. I put both of my hands on Dez's shoulder and pushed him out of the store to the Food Court outside, leaving the girls bewildered.

"What's up?" Dez asked bubbly. "Apparently tonight I have a forced date with Izzy! Not much!" I said sarcastically. Dez clapped his hands. "Dude! I don't like Izzy!" I exclaimed moving my hands frustrated. "Ohh…" Dez said stupidly. "Hey Austin!" I heard a voice call me. I turned to see Dallas running towards me. "What?" I tired to say in a friendly tone. "Since Ally and I are dating I think we should become better friends." Dallas said ,I winced when he said 'dating'. " Sure!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Tonight? What time?" Dallas asked. "Oh! Tonight! In don't know! Dez, Trish, Ally and I have our Movie Night tonight. Can we do it know?" I asked reluctantly. He nodded, he seemed a little Jealous.

We walked to the center of the Food Court. He order a Hot dog with mustard and I got nachos. We sat in a long silence. Dallas took a bite out of his Hotdog. "Eww! I hate Pickles!" He exclaimed, I started laughing. "Wow! Ally loves Pickles!" I exclaimed happily. He stared at me surprised. "Really?" he asked, I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

After 30 minutes of torture I left and walked to the Sonic Boom and met Izzy. Can this day get any worse?

ALLYI finished cleaning the counter and dusting the instruments so I'm going to go see Dallas. No one was in the store. I walked outside into the bright, clear ,crisp evening. "Dallas?" I whispered. "Dallas?" I called out a little bit louder. No one answered again.

I walked into the food court. I saw a boy with brown hair and a girl with Blonde hair making out. I look closer, the boy seemed familiar. I hope I can have a relationship with Dallas like that. I looked closer to try and see if I know him. "Dallas?" I said confused, The boy turned around. His eyes widen. He stood up. He took a step closer to me "Leave me Alone!" I screamed, I fled back to the Sonic Boom tears streaming my face.

I can't believe what I just witnessed! My first Boyfriend! I cried harder as I flew into the doors.

AUSTIN

Izzy dragged me into some restaurant. I will be thankful if the Police come and arrest her. She sat down in a booth, Okay I'm going to just leave. "Aren't you going to sit down Austy?" She asked, I shook my head. "Why?" She asked upset. "Because I'm leaving." I said calmly. She looked at me, tears beginning to form in her eyes probably fake tears. I feel bad but I need to end this.

"Sorry." I said ,I turned around and left I heard Izzy crying. "No! Austin! I Love you!" She wailed and she kept wailing. I didn't care, I kept going. I walked back to the Sonic Boom. I walked in. Trish must have gone home to get her pjs and so did Dez. I was thinking about Ally and her relationship with Dallas. Dallas doesn't seem like the guy for her.

Ally needs a guy who likes music, with Blonde hair, brown eyes and the same first initial. Whoa! Did I just think that? I stopped thinking for a moment. I heard a quite sobbing. I quietly walked upstairs. The crying got louder. I walked into the Practice Room. I saw Ally crying on the Piano.

I rushed over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Ally! What's wrong?" I asked worried. She didn't answer. "Alls? What's wrong?" I asked the weeping girl. "Dallas cheated on me!" She cried, tears running down her face. Her Big, Beautiful, brown eyes are puffy and red. I felt enraged.

I felt like the monster in me was begin unleashed. I stormed out of the room. "I'll be back." I said, my voice dangerous, angry and possibly protective. "Were are you going?" Ally cried out to me. "To go get Dallas!" I said quickly through gritted teeth, and closed the door, knowing Ally would protest. I raced downstairs, through the Sonic Boom with a frantic Dez and a Frustrated Trish running the Store for Ally.

I burst out of the store into the Food Court. I looked around and saw Dallas sucking face with some girl. Okay I was seconds from punching this guy, I clenched my fist tightly.

Dallas probably heard me coming. He came up for air, and turned around to face me. His eyes widen when he saw me looking dangerously angry. He stood up. "What do you want Moon!" Dallas said unfriendly. "Really?" I raised my voice. "You cheated on Ally! There is a girl crying in that store because you broke her heart!" I practically screamed at the selfish ,cheating guy.

"Okay Moon-" Dallas started but I cut him off. "No! You listen Dallas!" I spat at him, looked enraged now. "What!" He spat back at me. "Ally Dawson is the most talented, sweet, caring, funny and most beautiful Girl in the world! It's an honor to date her!" I told the boy off. Dallas glared at me with his cold dark eyes that filled with hatred.

"Then why don't you date her!" Dallas shouted at me. A group of people gathered around us. I froze at those words. Did I want to date Ally?

I saw Trish and Dez watching from the sidelines with worried and confused expressions. Dallas put his arms and hands in a fight position, not knowing what to do I put my arms up in a defensive position. Dallas lunged at me. A huge light hit us, someone must have put a spotlight on us so people could see us better. I heard people shouting.

I felt pain in my side and face. I heard an angel scream my name. "AUSTIN!" Then I drifted into darkness I came back briefly but then I drifted back and stayed…

ALLY

Austin left to go talk Dallas for cheating on me so I have to follow him and stop him before anyone got hurt. I knew it wasn't going to take long it's 6. So I took the faster way. I climb out of my room or the Practice room, in this case it was the practice room. I dried my tears. I got out onto the balcony. From the Balcony I could see the food court. Wait! Why is a huge crowd there. I saw in a bright circle two boys fighting. I tried to look closer to identify the fighting boys.

This was what I feared since Austin left. The two boys were Dallas and Austin! I saw Dallas sneak up on Austin who was distracted by something. I felt myself tense up. Dallas grabbed Austin from around the middle spun him around and socked him in the jaw. I felt Tears once again emerge from my eyes.

Why were they fighting? I saw Dallas slam Austin onto the ground after Austin socked him in the face and lunged at him. Both boys were bleeding, My best friend didn't stir.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed. I felt another tear come. I climbed into the tree. I was just a few branches from the ground. I jumped, I did a spin in the air and touched the ground. I got up and ran to the Food Court. I tried to push through the crowd of many people.

I broke into the inner circle. "Austin!" I cried as I ran over to the bleeding Rockstar. I kneeled on one knee. "What you don't care about me! Your Boyfriend!" Dallas demanded angrily. I stared at him shocked. I got up and stalked over to him. The crowd died down to listen "I don't know if you remember but you cheated on me! We are no more!" I said, poking him in the chest.

The crowd let out a huge "Ohh…" I went back to Austin. I felt myself crying, the tears spilled over. I cried my best friend stirred slightly. "Ally?" Austin whispered. "I'm here!" I whispered. He grasped my hand. "Don't leave me." He whispered softly. "I won't leave you." I said. I kissed him on the cheek. I saw him smile and then lose consciousness.

AUSTIN

I woke up in our Practice Room on the couch, I saw the time 8. I closed my eyes. I replayed the whole fight in my mind, Dallas' words kept echoing through my mind. _"Then why don't you date her!"_ I thought of Ally. How she was the perfect hugging height, her pretty hair that bounced when she walked always smelled of Strawberries, her mesmerizing , doe-like eyes always shined brightly when she was happy or excited.

Did I want to date her?

I heard the door open and close. I felt a hand grasp my mine. I recognized the gentle delicate hand. Ally. I squeezed it. "I'm so sorry this happened." She whispered. I felt a few tears land on my hand. She started to sob over me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and propped myself up so she could sit next to me.

Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "It's okay. I'm not hurt." I assured the angel next to me. She sniffled and looked at me. "So are we still having movie night?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me worried. "I'm as good as new, expect my jaw. But I'm fine." I said, rubbing my jaw. She smiled her angelic smile.

I got up and hugged Ally, holding her close. Ally lifted her head and smiled at me. I kissed her on the cheek in a friendly way. At least I hope she thinks it's friendly. I heard the door open. Trish and Dez froze in the door way. "Are we interrupting something?" Trish asked gesturing to us, my lips were on Ally's cheek. We both took a step backwards. I shook my head. "Well Pizza guy is on his way with sod a and pizza.-" Dez stared. "I Pick the movie!" Trish interrupted Dez.

"What movie?" I asked eager. "Romeo and Juliet." Trish said smiling, winking at Ally. "Okay, but Boys pick the second movie!" I said giving Dez a loud High-5. I saw Ally roll her eyes in an adorable way. We got the movie out, I heard a doorbell ring. I looked out the window to see the pizza guy. I gave Dez a look and we jumped out the window into the tree. We descended from the trees and landed on our Hands and knees like cats. We totally scared the loving daylights out of the poor boy.

"Sorry." I apologized. The boy's hyperventilating slowed down a little bit, then again. How often do you see two Ninth-Grade boys propelling from Trees like wild cats. He was probably a few years younger than us, with Blonde hair and blue eyes. Possibly and eight or Seventh grader. I felt bad. "Don't worry. We are here to pay for the Pizza and Soda." Dez said, this made the boy relax a little bit, but not much.

We paid the boy and climbed back the tree because I put the soda in my jacket and Dez put the Pizza box in his jacket. And how does he do it? No one knows. I felt the boy's eyes follow us as we disappeared We flopped onto the Balcony and joined the girls in the Practice Room.

They gave us weird looks. I pulled the soda out of my jacket as Dez did to the Pizza. "How do you fit a pizza box in your jacket?" Trish asked confused. "A man has his ways." Dez said creating a heroic pose. "But your not a man." Trish said teasingly. Dez sat down next to her. We all sat in front of the couch on the ground. Trish and Dez left to go get Cups and Plates.

TRISH

Dez and I said we were going to get plates and Cups but I dragged Dez to the Kitchen. "Did you see that?" Dez asked breathlessly. I nodded freaking out. "Austin likes Ally!" I said shocked. He nodded. "What are e going to do?" Dez asked. He was standing really close to me. I could hear his heart beating fast. There was something I wanted to tell Dez but not yet.

I smiled mischievously. "I have a plan." I said smugly. Dez looked at me confused. He looks kind of cute when he does that. I whispered into his ear my plan. He smiled with satisfaction.

When Trish Rodriguez gets a plan, she goes through with it. And she always succeeds….

AUSTIN

When Trish and Dez returned with the cups we finally started the sappy-love movie. I sat next to Ally. She started awwing along with Trish even though they have seen the movie a million times. I hear d a third person say "Aww..". I looked over past Ally and Trish and saw Dez tearing up. "Dude! Are you crying?" I asked my red-headed friend. He looked at me. "It's so romantic!" Trish, Ally and Dez all exclaimed at once. Dez slightly louder than the girls.

When we got to the part were Juliet dies. I heard Ally start crying. I wrapped an arm around her and snuggled her closer to me. I wanted to stay in this position forever. For some reason. For awhile I've been finding myself wanting to be closer to Ally, hug her anything really, be near her, smell her strawberries-and-Ally scent.

Ally smiled up at me as I looked down at her. Finally the sappy-love movie ended. The girls giggled. I couldn't help smile, I loved seeing Ally happy. Dez smiled too. He looked at me. His eye shad an emotion. Okay I'm going to ask him what's up next time he leaves. He will never escape. Okay! That was creepy! I just sound like Trish for a second! I shuddered inwardly.

Since me and Dez were picking we chose a Horror movie. We walked into a different room to get the movie. Dez finished his soda. He looked at me as I watched him. "What?" He asked confused, looking around. "You like Trish." I said calmly. I saw Dez tense and look scared for a second.

"Um…" He tried to stall. I glared at him, I tried to tell him _' Dude! If you lie, I will find out.'_ with my eyes. Dez glared at me. Dez sighed " Yeah." He admitted. My jaw dropped. Dez nodded, I slapped him on the back friendly. "Congrats." I said laughing. Dez looked like he was about to ask me something but I walked back to the Practice room. He followed me.

We put the movie in. " Zombie Land?" Ally asked nervous. "It was rated #1 Scariest movie!" I said enthusiastically. The girls rolled their eyes. Ally looked really cute when she did that. We started the movie. Obviously me and Dez loved the movie and Ally and Trish were terrified. Ally was shivering in fear. Again she looked pretty cute with her doe-eyes wide, her lip quivering. I wrapped my arm around her again and held her close to me.

Ally rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my other arm over her and made an X with my arms. She sighed, I smiled. Ally seemed so peaceful and Delicate, so angelic was the perfect way to describe the girl in my arms. I kissed her on the head. She looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. When her lips touched my skin, I felt a shock of electricity shoot through me. I know it's probably friendly. A lot of friends kiss their friends on the cheek friendly. Right? Right.

I smiled and Dez looked at me smirking. I gave him a _'You say anything or interrupt you'll regret it!'_ look. He put his hands up. He looked at Trish who smiled at him. Yep, She likes him. Once the movie ended I sighed. "Well I guess we should go." I said getting up. Ally looked disappointed but didn't object. Dez and I became wild cats once more and practically flew from the tree scaring some 13 year-old girl. Poor girl. We walked to my house because it wasn't very far from the mall. We walked in to my house. I saw my mother come and greet us. "Hey sweetie! Hi Dez." My mother said cheerfully.

I froze. "Well isn't it my favorite little brother…." A familiar voice smirked. I turned around to face one of my least favorite people.


	3. Brothers and Secret Admirers

**Hello my peoples! Here's the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**"Confusing Love!" **_**I hope you like it! **** This chapter is called **_**"Brothers and Secret Admires"**_

**_Guys I AM SO SORRY I haven't update in months. I lost inspiration for this story when my computer crashed, But "Tigzzyconner" gave me inspiration again, Thank you so much!_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, I wish I did, or any of the songs. **

**Co_fusing Love_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Brothers and Secret Admirers_**

**_AUSTIN_**

I turned around. "Hi Austin." The 15 year old guy greeted me coldly. "Hi Logan." I greeted with a exactly the same cold tone, Logan was my 15 year-old brother. He was slightly taller than me with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and same pale skin. He hated my guts, and vice versa.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked, "I live here." I said truthfully. My mother came to examine me and Dez. "Why are you slightly dirty?" She asked. "We were wild tree cats jumping from trees and scarring the living day-lights out of a 13 year-old pizza delivery guy and a 14 year-old girl" Dez explained like it was the most normal thing ever.

Dez and I walked up 2 stairs to sleep for the night. To my room. It was pretty clean, it had a few guitars hanging on the walls and two trumpets. What? Is so weird to be able to play a Trumpet through another trumpet?

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Hey remember when Ally was freaking out about Izzy?" I asked my red-headed friend. Dez nodded. "I should ask her." I said, Dez shrugged "If you want." He said. I brought my phone out. It was a text from Izzy. I groaned inwardly.

_**Izzy~I forgive you Austin. I'm taking you back. As long as you stop seeing Ally.**_

"Really! I was pretty obvious last night!" I screamed, I was tempted to throw my phone against the wall.

_**Austin~There is nothing between us Izzy! And I'm not giving Ally up. She's my best friend! And partner. She means a lot to me!**_

_**Izzy~Why! Ally's my arch enemy! How could you!**_

_**Austin~Easily! Were not together!**_

I slapped my phone shut.

"Wait! Ally has an arch enemy?" I asked aloud.  
>"I'll be right back Dez." I said. I grabbed my leather jacket and ran to the mall. I burst through the Sonic Boom.<p>

"Ally! We need to talk!" I exclaimed. Ally looked up from helping a customer.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"Izzy! Why does she hate you?" I asked urgently.  
>"Umm…" Ally's hand reached for a strand of hair and lifted it to her mouth. I pushed her hand down lightly<br>"Something happened! What?" I demanded. She sighed. She led me upstairs. I saw a sleeping Trish.

"Okay. it's a long story." Ally warned me,  
>"I have time" I said casually. She leaned against the piano.<p>

**_FLASHBACK (_During the Flashback Ally is telling Austin what happened._)_**

_Our Music Class was performing our end-of-the-year concert a few years ago back in 6__th __grade. I was playing piano and Izzy was playing another Piano. Izzy and I have been mortal enemies since we met that year. She hated me because of the amount of instruments I played an my talent noted by our teacher._

_So I was playing a solo at the concert. Since Izzy didn't get a solo she was extra mean to me. So at the concert I was in the middle of the concert playing to the rhythm and singing the song "Don't stop believing!" When Izzy ran onstage and grabbed the mike from our Music teacher's hands. _

"_Everyone! I have an announcement!" Izzy yelled, Everyone grew silent.  
>"Izzy! Get down fro there" Our teacher yelledscolded_

_"Students of Miami Middle School! You all may know Ally Dawson." Izzy started, everyone started murmuring agreement. "Well. You all know of her Musical talents." at this everyone agreed. "Well. She's a fake! I've never seen her play an instrument before in my life!" Izzy declared. I got up from the Piano. _

_"I was just playing the Piano! During this whole concert! I've played a flute, Guitar and other instruments in music class!" I declared._

"_Oh Really! How do we know if you don't just put a recording of a Piano being played and hide it somewhere!" Izzy declared. Everyone seemed to believe her. She just kept yelling at me in front of everyone, And believe me, it was some very bad things she yelled. She also had students throw stuff at me. It was horrible…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's… Wow." I stuttered.  
>"And since then. I've had Stage Fright." Ally murmured.<br>"That's terrible." I murmured. I gave Ally a tight hug.  
>"I never even did anything to her." She said. I know Izzy was just Jealous, but that was just cruel!. I seen Ally play multiple instruments: Flute, Guitar, Piano, French Horn, Oboe etc.<p>

I heard someone yell my name.

"Logan." I muttered to myself. "I have to go." I told Ally. "See you later." She said good-bye. I left from the Balcony.  
>"You do know you can leave out from the door right?" Ally asked walking out onto the Balcony. I started to get into the tree.<br>"I know. But it's fun this way! I'm going to try and scare the crud out of someone." I said, pointing with my head to my brother.

She nodded mouthing "Oh..". I climb into tree. I descended and leaped down onto my brother. I was at an angle were I wouldn't hurt my brother….to badly.

I collided with my brother sending both of us sprawling on the floor. I was laughing while my brother was probably plotting to kill me. Ally was staring at us utterly shocked. She clapped. Logan looked up at her staring he didn't know that's Ally. Probably captivated by her beauty. I would not blame him.

I walked home with Logan. Well technically I ran home he followed. I walked into my house.

"Well Ally and I are working on a new song." I told my mom what we were doing yesterday. She smiled knowingly.  
>"Please don't tell me Austin's talking about his songwriter… Rebecca." Logan walked in behind me, covering his ears.<br>"Her name is Ally!" I corrected for him, he glared at me.  
>"Ally is like all you ever talk about here!" Logan complained.<br>"Come on. You like to talk about your girlfriend Logan. Why can't Austin talk about his?" My mom asked.

"Ally is not my girlfriend." I protested half-heartedly

My mom smiled knowingly.

"So when do we get to meet Ally?" My mom asked hopefully. I was ready to scream "Never!" I didn't want Ally meeting Logan, Michael and Jade. Michael is my 15 year-old brother and Jade is my 14 year-old sister. My brothers were really big a… never mind. They are really mean because I'm the youngest. And Ally can hopefully never, never meet my dad.

I summoned Dez who went home. My dad walked into the house. Part of the reason I didn't want Ally to meet my dad was because he hates music and says I have a one in a billion chance of making it in the music business. I heard my phone ring. It was an mysterious number. I accepted the call and walked upstairs. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Austin." The familiar voice greeted. I clenched my teeth. "What do you want Dallas?!" I asked coldly.

"I feel really bad about Ally. Can you help?" Dallas asked, I can't believe he thinks I will help after all that he's done to Ally! We just had a fight!  
>"Dallas now isn't a good time." I said and I hung up.<p>

I then got an idea. I got out a piece of paper and began brainstorming my idea.

_**ALLY**_

I woke up, I looked at the clock. I slapped myself. 9:00 am. I'm suppose to open the store up at 8:50 (Really 9 o'clock but i get there early to get everything ready). I got up put on a grey v-neck and a pair of jeans. I opened the store and began cleaning. I felt a tear trail down my cheek when I thought about Dallas. How I use to watch him at the cell phone accessory cart. I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Dallas.

"Yes?" I asked plainly trying to make sure my voice held no emotion.  
>"Look Ally. I'm really, really sorry. Please give me another chance. You mean a lot to me." Dallas begged. Taking my hands in his. I sighed.<p>

"Dallas. You were my first boyfriend. I was new to dating and then you cheated on me. It broke my heart. I do really like you but…" I trailed off.  
>"You just want to be friends." Dallas finished my sentence. I nodded.<br>"I will always love you." Dallas whispered. I smiled. "Thanks for understanding Dallas." I said gratefully.

He looked hurt. I got on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"So friends?" I asked holding my hand out. He smiled but shook his head.  
>"I'll never stop fighting for you!" . Austin walked over to us from a display of guitars.<p>

"Hey Alls. There's a package addressed to you at the door" He informed me. I thanked him. Dallas looked confused. I was confused to. I left the boys briefly and walked to the door.

I saw a long small box with a note addressed to "Ally Dawson". I picked up and walked back to the counter were Austin and Dallas were standing. I opened the box. A little Treble Clef on a chain. Along it was a Rose. I picked up and smelled it. I sighed. "Ally what is it?" Dallas asked. "A rose and a necklace, With a note." I said confused. Both boys stared at me shocked.

I opened the note and read it.

_Ally_

_When I first met you I thought you were so beautiful and shy. And you are. You are the sweetest, most talented, down to earth girl on the planet. I'm sending this notes to let you know my feelings. Because I'm to shy and nervous to tell you. So for now I will be sending you notes. Ever few days they will be hidden somewhere different. Tomorrow there will one note in the Piano seat._

_Now. When I first met you I had the urge to just hug you and never let you go. I love how you are sweet considerate, always put others before yourself, and when your all shy and awkward. You are like my little shy, pretty sun. Another reason I'm writing these notes undercover is because I can't see you feeling anything besides friendship for me. We have known each other for awhile. When you smile I feel warm and happy._

_I just hope one day you can be mine Ally Dawson. You are the girl of my dreams, the reason the Sunshine and Sunsets are beautiful, flowers blooming and birds singing._

_P.s I'll give you a hint to my identity. I go to your school: Miami High as a freshman._

_Love_

_You Secret Admirer._

I reread the note.

"Why are you so happy?" Austin asked curiously. I showed him the note  
>"What is it?" Dallas asked taking the note. Apparently I'm someone's Dream Girl!" I exclaimed excitedly. Dallas looked slightly angry. Trish walked in.<p>

"What's up?" she asked us. I showed her the note excitedly. After one turn reading she looked at me screamed. I screamed too. We giggled uncontrollably. The two boys stared at us.

"I wonder who it is?" I asked. Trish, Austin and Dallas shrugged. I can't believe I can make some nervous! I got back to work. Eager to for tomorrow to come.

After I cleaned the instruments, I helped someone purchase a violin. I sighed. I began thinking of the possibilities about who my secret admirer was. I already ruled out 2 or 3 possibilities. Dez, Austin and possibly Dallas. Dez wasn't that sweet I mean he is it's just doesn't seem like him, Dallas. It just doesn't feel like he would write that and he seemed angry. And Austin… He only thinks of me as a sister and I think of him as a brother. Right?

I sighed. Who would write a love note like this? I do secretly hope it's…. any whoo!

_**AUSTIN**_

I feel so proud of myself! Ally seemed so happy after she received the note. I practically ran home. I burst into my house, and ran into the Kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." my mom greeted me.  
>"Why are you so happy?" Logan asked.<br>"Oh. I made a girl happy today!" I exclaimed pounding my fist on my chest.  
>"What. Did you put a paper bag over your head?" Logan asked sarcastically.<p>

"No!" I protested.  
>"Was it Ally?" Jade asked coming out of nowhere, as usual. I jumped. I didn't answer.<br>"Ally is like the sister I never had. No offense." I said to Jade. She punched me playfully. Out of all of my siblings she was the nicest, then Michael then Logan was the meanest.

I looked at my sister. Jade was slightly shorter that me but taller than Ally. She had very dark brown hair with one green streak through it, she had eyes just like mine and she was pale like Ally and I. Michael walked in. Michael was as tall as me with short spiky light brown hair and green eyes. He was slightly tan. He was nicer than Logan but can be rude.

My dad returned to the kitchen. "Hey Honey." He said, he kissed my mom on the cheek. We all sat down at the dinner table to eat. We had some cooked-frozen chicken and vegetables.

"So Ally is your Song Writer?" Jade asked. I nodded.  
>"Can we please not talk about Music at this Dinner table." My dad said. I groaned and finished my dinner.<p>

I went upstairs and picked up the two trumpets. I put them together and started playing. Jade walked in.

"Hey. Why do you play one trumpet through another trumpet?" Jade asked. "Because I can and Ally thinks it cool." I said Jade smiled. Jade picked an Acoustic guitar. "Why does dad hate music?" Jade asked.  
>"I don't know. I think it was something that happened in the past." I shrugged. I got out some paper. I began another note.<p>

_**NEXT MORNING ALLY**_

I woke up to a guitar begin strummed. I got dressed and walked out of my room. I saw Austin strumming a Guitar singing a song. He wrote a song! I clapped. But I was sad.

"Looks like you won't be needing me anymore." I said. He looked up at me as I walked downstairs. He pulled me into a hug.

"I will always need you Ally-Cat." He whispered. I smiled.

I walked over to the Piano and opened the seat. I saw a note with my name on it. I looked at the note. I noticed that the notes were typed in a pretty cursive.

The Note read:

_My Beautiful Ally,_

_I see you have remembered were I said the second note will be. I hope you like it._

_You are the light of the world in this darkness. You are a symbol of Innocence and purity. I wish you could be mine, but it can't happen, yet. I don't know how you feel about me, but we will find out, i hope._

_I love everything about you!: You dark hair, your sparkling eyes, your pale skin and freckles. You loving personality. How you chew your hair when you are nervous or embarrassed. How you are protective of your songbook. Your strive to protect those you love, everything about you!_

_Stay my shy pretty sun._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled softly, It was amazing i made someone feel this way!...

I looked over at Austin an smiled, he returned it.

_**Well here you go guys! I am so so so sorry this took so long! I feel horrible!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


End file.
